Waiting in the Wings
by WordslingerMagician
Summary: An AU-ish version of season 6. What would have happened if Cas asked Dean for help defeating Raphael? An incident investigating a suspicious theater production on the tip of a fellow hunter leads to an unexpected turn of events. Destiel, slight Dean/OC.


"Tell me again why we just _had_ to come see an all male production of Shakespeare's _A_ _Midsummer Night's Dream_?" asked Dean as they sat down in their seats on the balcony.

"You know why, Dean. Valentine says there's a job for us here," said Sam. Valentine was a fellow hunter they'd met a on a previous job who had some very… special psychic talents and what Sam thought of as a quirky sense of humor. Valentine usually had Dean up in stitched as well, except when it came to one particular subject.

"You're sure it's not just because Val and this play are both super gay and he wants to convert me? Not that I don't understand. I mean, look at me," Dean gave his best devilish, sexy grin."Who could resist this face? But I just don't swing that way."

"Dean!" Sam sighed, annoyed with his brother's narcissism.

"You heard what he said the last time we worked together! He wants to _do things _to me," Dean shuddered.

"Damn right I do," a voice seductively whispered into Dean's ear and he jumped up high into the air like a startled cat, drawing a fit of laughter from Sam. He hadn't noticed Valentine coming back from his trip to the restroom.

"Christ, Val! Wear a damn bell."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Won't happen again, promise."

"Good," said Dean as he straightened out his tuxedo and settled back into his chair looking flustered. "Now, tell me why we're here again."

Val sat back down in his seat and took out a flask from the inside breast pocket of his tux. He took a swig before answering Dean. "To put it simply, I sensed a disturbance in the force. There's some serious mojo messing with the fabric of reality and every sign in the ether is pointing to this place at this time. Since you boys were in the area I thought we could tackle this one together. You know you missed me, come on!"

"Yeah right," said Sam sarcastically. Dean just snorted. "When you say mojo you mean like, what? Are we dealing with witches or tricksters or something? What exactly are they doing?"

"Don't know. Could be witches but it would have to be a pretty damn powerful coven to match what I'm picking up."

Castiel fluttered in at that moment, scaring the hell out of Valentine while the Winchesters were so used to it they didn't even bat an eye.

"I'll never get used to freakin' angels. Even if you are incredibly hot. You guys just don't come up on my psychic radar sometimes."

Dean laughed. "That's called karma, bitch."

Cas in his usual socially impaired manner, ignored them both and turned to Sam. "I've surveyed the building. I can find nothing unusual here. Perhaps what Valentine is sensing is leading us in the wrong direction."

"Guys, I'm telling you, something funky is going to go down **tonight **and it's going to down **here**. No if, ands or buts about it. I am never wrong!" Dean snorted at Valentine's insistence.

"Says the guy who was just shaking in his boots a second ago. I just don't like going into this without knowing what it is we're looking for and what we're up against," said Dean

The lights went out and the audience began to go quiet. Dean and Val continued to argue until Sam told them to shut their pie-holes and to keep an eye out for trouble. He personally didn't think there was anything behind Val's supposed vibe but it was worth checking out. Besides, it would be his first night off since Castiel pulled him from Lucifer's cage after he'd had come to Dean for help defeating Michael..

The last six months had been a wild ride. At first, Cas was able to pull Sam's consciousness out of the Cage but he'd left Sam's soul behind. Dean had gone off on Cas about royally screwing that one up which Sam had to admit, he had. Then there had been that, whole mess involving Death and well, now there was a wall, a very _fragile, _wall according to Dean, in Sam's head that kept him from remembering all the torture Michael and Lucifer had done to his soul.

Sam was pissed. Not just about that, but about a number of things. One of which included a broken promise. But they hadn't talked about it. No, they just did what they always dead, go on hunts and ignore the whole issue as best they could until somehow blew up in their faces. Great.

"Hey, Sammy, you okay?" Dean whispered in his direction. "You look like you're trying to solve the world's biggest algebra problem over there."

"It's nothing, just keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."

Dean snorted. "The only thing suspicious about this place is the men in tights prancing around on stage. I think I'm going to need therapy after this. Demons and monsters are nothing compared to this."

With that Val stomped on Dean's foot, causing Dean to yelp rather loudly in the dark and a lot of heads to turn in the audience.

"This is odd," said Castiel from his hiding place behind the three hunters.

"What was that for?" Dean's face was twisted in pain but he still managed to shoot daggers at Val with his eyes.

"Would you just shut up…"

"This is very, very odd," Castiel mumbled to himself as he watched the performance on stage. Something did not seem right at all. In fact it seemed as if…. "It can't be."

"Why'd you really drag us here? Didn't have enough girlfriends to go with you so you decided to waste our time?" Val and Dean were now exchanging angry whispers through in the dark while Sam seemed to be off in his own head.

"Oh no…" Castiel was sure of it now as he watched the actor on stage dressed as feaire deliver his line perfectly, exactly as Castiel remembered. Exactly how Castiel remembered seeing it almost five hundred years ago. Right down to the costumes, the set, and the actors who apparently hadn't aged a day since.

"Sam, Dean, I believe I have found what we were looking for."

**AN: If you can guess what inspired this without looking at my profile, you get a cyber cookie. It's chocolate chip, enjoy. This is going to be short with maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. There will eventually be some Destiel. You've been warned. **


End file.
